A community-driven system typically has a community of users, and any user may ask other users in the community for a response. By way of one example, Yahoo! Answers is a community-driven question and answer system, which allows a user to ask a question and for a user to answer a question posed by a user. To illustrate further, a user may post a question, which is available for review by any user of the system. If a user wishes to do so, a user may submit a response, or answer, to a posted question using the system. The system can be used to view questions as well as answers to the questions.